


Tea

by Carmarthen



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, M/M, Podfic Available, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Ali offers Lawrence tea is in Feisal's camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

The first time Ali offers Lawrence tea is in Feisal's camp. It is unsweetened, strong and almost bitter. Lawrence is not so ignorant of Bedu ways that he does not realize when he is not welcome.

At Aqaba, Lawrence accepts the flowers Ali offers. He wears them tucked into his robes, next to his heart, as he travels to Cairo. When he returns, Ali looks at Lawrence's Bedu dress with surprise in his expressive eyes.

Lawrence says nothing, but merely smiles and touches Ali's shoulder briefly.

The second time Ali offers Lawrence tea is in Aqaba, and it is sweet.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tea [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364711) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
